Les Vents Contraires
by beomyu
Summary: Une brise légère vint agiter la surface sa longue robe noire et lui inspira la vision de ce lac sombre au bord duquel ils avaient l'habitude de discuter alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il n'était plus qu'à dix mètre d'elle, sept, cinq, trois…


A mon merveilleux koala, ton arbre préféré.

**Titre :** Les Vents Contraires

**Auteur :** Beomyu

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses merveilleux personnages !**Genre :** Romance

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé :** Severus retrouve Lily le temps de s'aimer.

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un petit drabble écrit après plus d'un an sans toucher à l'écriture alors il risque d'être un peu bancal mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ! Je m'excuse d'avance qu'il soit si court

* * *

**I**l ne la vit pas tout de suite, mais dès que son regard accrocha le sien il ne put plus s'en détacher. Elle se tenait sous cet arbre nu dont l'écorce d'un brun presque noir semblait avoir subi l'épreuve du vent durant des millénaires et dont les branches pareilles à de longs doigts maigres s'étendaient de toutes part comme pour griffer le ciel. Elle se tenait sous leur arbre. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'était figé un instant dans sa poitrine avant de repartir dans une embardée qui ne lui était pas coutumière et instinctivement il y porta la main comme pour calmer ces soubresauts si violents qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Il estima la distance qui les séparait d'un coup d'œil et entreprit alors de parcourir ces quelques mètres. Son pas d'abord hésitant se fit plus rapide et bientôt il courait vers elle sans oser détourner le regard de peur qu'elle s'évapore comme un rêve. Elle n'avait pourtant pas esquissé le moindre mouvement et le regardait courir vers elle, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et les yeux emplis d'une tendresse qu'il avait oubliée. Une brise légère vint agiter la surface sa longue robe noire et lui inspira la vision de ce lac sombre au bord duquel ils avaient l'habitude de discuter alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il n'était plus qu'à dix mètre d'elle, sept, cinq, trois… Il s'arrêta brusquement pour la contempler, sa beauté irréelle remua ses entrailles et bientôt sa vision se brouilla. Elle tendit une main diaphane vers lui et vint caresser son visage, chassant ainsi ces larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, douce et fraîche comme la rosée, savourant ce contact rassurant.

Le ciel changea soudain de couleur et la grisaille laissa place à l'azur du printemps. Autour d'eux les branches à présent dorées se chargèrent de fleurs et de boutons aux arômes délicieux et l'herbe sèche se colora d'un étrange vert brillant. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme et son sourire s'élargit alors. Il dégagea quelques mèches rousses de son visage et vint caresser la joue pâle de son amie, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau constellée de tâches de rousseurs semblable à un ciel étoilé. Un rire cristallin s'échappa soudain de ses lèvres entrouvertes, pareil au doux bruit des carillons agités par le vent et le cœur du jeune homme vint tambouriner contre ses côtes comme voulant se rapprocher du sien. Elle approcha son visage du sien, glissant ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure d'un noir d'encre et il se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation de ses pétillants yeux verts. Il l'attira plus encore à lui et glissa une main au creux de ses reins en souriant, elle approcha son doux visage du sien, réduisant encore la distance entre eux et il vint soudain goûter ses lèvres douces comme deux pétales de rose. Elle approfondit ce baiser d'abord timide, presque enfantin, s'accrochant à lui avec toute la force de ses bras minces puis ils le rompirent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle. Sa tête reposait au creux de son coup et il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure flamboyante de son amante, s'enivrant du parfum sucré qui s'en dégageait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, plus heureux que jamais et l'entendit murmurer dans son coup. Soudain il sentit sa chemise s'humidifier et resserra son étreinte par réflexe, il rouvrit alors les yeux, mais elle n'était plus là.

Autour de lui il n'y avait plus d'arbre fleuri, ni d'herbe scintillante, mais un décor tout à fait différent et il réalisa qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil. Il leva devant lui ses deux mains et trouva dans l'une d'elle une photographie légèrement froissée sur laquelle se trouvaient deux enfants tout sourires, au bas de celle-ci étaient inscrits trois mots : _Severus et Lily_. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler. Elle n'était plus là et déjà ce souvenir qui n'en était pas un s'estompait mais ses paroles, il le savait, resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire. **A Jamais.**


End file.
